


Remodeled

by flight815kitsune



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Trans Character, trans tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to all of the non-consensual reveal fic out there. </p><p>Steve was in the ice for awhile, when the whole "Stark child shocker" stuff was in the headlines. He may or may not know. Tony tells him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remodeled

That was one thing he liked about  Cap. Cap kept his hands to himself. Respected closed doors. Didn’t ask too many personal questions even on his nosiest day. But in some ways it was really inconvenient.

Way back in the later days of MIT and all night keggers, Rhodey knew. Rhodey had seen the tide start to turn and had stuck along for the ride. He would never not be thankful for Rhodey sticking along for the ride. 

Pepper had known. Because she was Pepper it had become just another item on the list for her to remain informed about. Of course she had accepted it as part of her boss, and later as part of someone who meant more than that.

Every single one of those one night stands knew. (He thinks. There were a few where there was plausible deniability in dark rooms and whispered encouragements.) In fact, probably everyone who was a thinking human being as of a few years ago had seen the media blowout and eagerly followed the news stories over the decades.

He was relatively sure that Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were all well aware of the situation because they had also been exposed to the aforementioned media blowout and the delightful assortment of rumors in the years that followed.

Problem was, he had no idea what Cap knew about his anatomy (or Thor, but he had no intentions of being in that sort of situation with Thor in the near future anyway. Plus if even some of the myths were true, magic complicates things where this kind of stuff is concerned.), and that was more terrifying than going face to face with half of the baddies they usually went up against.

Was it in the welcome packet? Was that something Shield would put in the welcome packet? It _seemed_ like something they might have thrown in his file- he had only ever really needed to skim his file, and even then it was mostly to see what they thought of his personality.

He did go to pride events sometimes, but when you’re batting for multiple teams that wouldn’t really raise any eyebrows. Of all the people to take a look at old tabloids, Cap was at the very bottom of the list.

He had scars on top. But since they had faded with time and the best scar reduction that he was willing to pay for, they weren’t anything that would draw much attention. Plus there was the fact that anything that left a mark would be sort of overshadowed by the fresh shrapnel scars and the glowing light in the center of his chest.

So…

Steve may or may not know. 

This was a problem because he _liked_ Steve. He really did. The guy was some perfect mixture of saint and kind of a dick that made him a great person. There was no way he’d have turned Steve down even if he _hadn’t_ been imagining getting to know him in a more horizontal fashion since the 7th grade. 

And yeah, usually he leaned towards the ladies. There was something in the way they moved, the way they tasted, the way nails felt on his back. There was something about long legs in the perfect shoes, in the way their glances were different from a guy’s while still travelling all the right places, in the bubbly laughter after one too many drinks, in smudged lipstick and precision eyeliner. Girls were perfect. He loved girls. Big girls, small girls, soft girls, tough girls. Women who were smart, women who were kind, women with wicked smiles and predatory eyes. Ladies from everywhere in the world.

Guys weren’t unheard of, but sometimes they were more complicated. It just seemed like the girls who had somehow missed the memo tended to handle it better, when stuff wasn’t exactly what they were expecting to work with.  If there was one thing he didn’t want, it was to see Cap’s face fall when he realized. Thing was, they had been headed this way for a while, and things were going to escalate. He just needed to be ready for when it did.

He always had been the type to rip off the bandaid. Really, it was shocking that there hadn’t been some weird age regression spell or a forced nudity situation at this point. He would be tempting fate more by waiting than he would by going for it. It wasn’t like he cornered Steve and flashed his junk or anything. It was a lazy kiss that had started to get that edge of heat to it, the promise of so much more. And while one of Steve’s hands was firmly in “appropriate shoulder touch” land  the other had left the very tips of Steve’s fingers forming an open cage around his bellybutton.

He takes Cap by the wrist and guides it down. Steve’s fingers are completely between Tony’s legs. He’s left cupping nothing but the seam of his jeans.

Steve freezes, blinks a few times. “Tony?”

“Problem, Cap?”

Blue meets brown and for a moment, he thinks that Steve will sneer and walk away. Maybe punch him. That’s happened before and with Steve’s strength that could _suck_. Then the pressure of the butt of Steve’s palm increases and he steals a kiss. Damn if that didn’t cause a sharp intake of breath. Might be the adrenaline. Might just be the fact that he’s wanted this to happen for an excessively long time.

Oh.

Why he had ever thought Steve would back down from anything, he would never know. Great tactician’s gotta be adaptable.

He doesn’t even realize that the “Oh, so it’s not in the welcome packet.” has escaped his lips until Steve’s smiling lips kiss the words away.


End file.
